


Relief

by missyfixit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyfixit/pseuds/missyfixit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus is at his breaking point. And he's more than thankful that his second-in-command is there to keep him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Everything happens so fast. Too fast. So fast the things barely even have a chance to flash by one’s eyes for them to even comprehend what’s happening. And it’s makes life more difficult than it already is. It breaks one down, and it wears them thin.  
  
And right now, Rodimus was at his limits; tired, worn out, broken.   
  
When he took on the duty of leading his crew of the Lost Light to find the Knights of Cybertron, he saw it as an adventure, something exciting and an excuse to scour the corners of the universe. But for some reason, now, it all seemed like it was becoming too much for him to handle.  
  
Rodimus pulled his legs up close to his chest, hugging them tightly as he buried his face into his knee joints. _Breathe, Rodimus. Everything’s going to be alright._ He looked up at the wall, optics brimming with tears. . _..Right?_   
  
Everything had become _his_ responsibility. It all fell on _his_ shoulders. That was the responsibility and burden he held as a leader. And right now, he didn’t feel like he was good enough. And the feeling that lingered in his spark and processor only made him really, really upset.   
  
_If only I had thought things through, I would have realized I’m not…not cut out for this…_  
  
Rodimus’ train of thought was derailed as he heard a light knock on the door. He lowered his helm and mumbled. “Come in.”  
  
To be honest, he wasn’t expecting Ultra Magnus to walk in the room, but hearing his voice made the red mech’s spark skip a beat.   
  
"You disappeared," the larger mech sighed and walked toward Rodimus’ berth, sitting on the edge and still leaving a bit of space between the two. "I got worried."  
  
Rodimus looked up at his second in command, a few tears escaping his optics. “Sometimes I need some alone time.” His tone was cold, almost as if he’d just said something along the lines of “So what?”. He lowered his helm once again.  
  
"It’s not like you to run off and have some ‘alone time’." Magnus scooted closer. He reached over to lift Rodimus’ chin. "You’re crying…"  
  
Rodimus scoffed. “What’s it matter to you? It’s almost as if crying is a sign of weakness to you.” Rodimus jerked his helm away and looked to the side.  
  
Magnus stayed silent for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “Crying is a sign of weakness for those who have no right to cry. You on the other hand..” He scooted closer once again. “You manage to keep everything pent up inside, showing a courageous and daring leader on the outside. Not that you’re not a courageous leader…” He cleared his vocals and looked away himself. “But you’re stressed. Crying releases that stress, that pain, all those negative feelings and emotions that one should never keep locked up inside.”  
  
Rodimus looked back to the blue mech, optics a bit wide as he was having a hard time believing what was meeting his audios.   
  
"You…mean that?"  
  
Magnus only nodded. Rodimus uncurled himself and slowly crawled over to the other mech, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into that large chest. Rodimus sobbed quietly, finally feeling himself being relieved of the burdens that worried him, the pain that he’d been keeping locked away for so long. And he felt safe, even more so when he felt those large arms wrap around his thin frame.   
  
Ultra Magnus stroked the back of the smaller mech’s helm and down his back, letting out another deep sigh and smiling softly. He placed both hands on Rodimus’ hips before pulling him onto his lap.   
  
Rodimus readjusted and straddled the larger mech’s hips and rolled against him, slowly, sensually. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Magnus’ lips, static shocking them both as their lip plates connected. Tears continued to run down Rodimus’ face, and he only drew back.   
  
"I-I’m sorry…"   
  
"For what?" Magnus reached up and wiped Rodimus’ faceplate with a gentle stroke of his digit. "I told you, it’s not wrong to cry." He craned his neck up a bit to resume the kiss. He felt the smaller mech grin into the kiss, which made his engines rumble quitely. Rodimus suddenly broke away and gave him a cheeky grin.  
  
"Is this why you came in here?"  
  
Magnus only smirked back. “It wasn’t my initial intention. But I’m sure you need release in more ways than one.”   
  
Rodimus rolled his eyes and pressed his lips back against Magnus’, revving his own engines in agreement.   
  
The second in command slowly leaned Rodimus back onto the the berth, keeping their lips locked together as he turned slowly. Rodimus arched up into the other mech, rolling his hips as Magnus pulled back from the kiss. The two locked optics for a moment before the larger of the two slid back, slowly lowering Rodimus’ lower half onto the berth.   
  
Crouching off to the side of the berth, Ultra Magnus dragged Rodimus’ hips toward him, Rodimus dangling his legs over the edge and spreading them wide. Magnus leaned in and dragged his glossa over his leader’s panel in one, long, tantalizing lick. Rodimus ran his hands down the length of his body and arched sharply, heat radiating from his panel. Without needing any further attention, Rodimus’ panel slid back with a near silent click, port clenching with arousal and his cord still in it’s housing.   
  
Sure he didn’t take much time admiring the beautiful display before him, but nothing was more rewarding than being able to go down on his captain, his partner, his mate.   
  
Magnus extended his glossa and patiently licked along the rim of Rodimus’ entrance, slicking over the edges and mixing his oral fluids with the lubricant from the slender mech’s arousal. A small gasp left Rodimus’ lips as he arched again, placing his servos on the back of Magnus’ helm, encouraging him to continue further. Magnus wholeheartedly obliged and pressed his glossa into the heat of the other mech’s port, flicking it deeper to reach what nodes he could.   
  
Rodimus rocked his hips and managed to lift his helm, only to throw it back as he felt his lover hit a cluster of nodes that sent his entire frame shaking. Lubricants continued to gush from his port as his second in command continued, sending his processor reeling every time Magnus managed to even barely brush his main ceiling node.   
  
 The larger mech backed up a bit and licked over the rim once more before noticing that Rodimus’ cord had finally and completely pressurized. Bringing one hand up and sliding not one but two digits into his mate’s port, Magnus scissored them for a moment, stretching him slightly before reaching all the way in with his fingers and curling them forward, tickling them against that sensitive ceiling node. He leaned down and licked along the length of Rodimus’ cord, licking the transfluid already beginning to dribble from the tip.   
  
Rodimus let out a loud cry as he felt himself nearing his first overload, bucking his hips sharply and pressing his hands against his chest. “F-frag, Magnus!”   
  
As soon as he heard his name, Ultra Magnus drew back, withdrawing his fingers and standing from his crouched position at the side of the berth. He sat on the berth and grabbed Rodimus’ thighs to drag him along as well before leaning over and lifting him up. He pulled him back onto his lap, opening his own panel, his cord pressurizing almost instantly. Rodimus re-straddled Magnus and positioned his port over the rather large cord. Magnus placed his hands on those slim hips and guided the younger mech down, eliciting a lengthy moan from Rodimus’ vocalizer.  
  
When the two finally became comfortable, especially Rodimus, the latter pushed up, rocking his hips as he slowly slid back down, causing Magnus to growl and hiss from between his denta. Rodimus lay his arms around Magnus’ broad shoulders and used the larger mech to help himself bounce up and down, increasing his pace as more heat built between the two mechs.   
  
It didn’t take much longer, being that both mechs were already thoroughly aroused, for Magnus and Rodimus to plummet into a more than powerful and much needed overload, both mechs hollering each other’s names at the top of their vocalizers, even though Rodimus’ shorted out. Magnus’ frame seized for a moment before his optics went offline, laying back on the berth and dragging Rodimus with him, the smaller mech sprawling over his chest.   
  
Rodimus pressed a light kiss to Magnus’ faceplate. “Thanks, Magnus…where would I be without you~?” He rolled off to the side, laying next to the larger mech. Magnus sat up after laying there for a while in silence.   
  
Magnus shook his helm, trying not to laugh. “This ship would have crashed and burned a long time ago…or at least this place would be in entire disarray. That’s where you would be without me.” He did manage a small smile as he heard the captain huff. Magnus leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rodimus’ forehelm before laying back down next to him, both mechs passing out right there.


End file.
